Going For Gold  The Payson Keeler Story
by Bunny101x
Summary: It is now Nationals and Payson is now more ready then ever to kick Kelly Parker's ass. This story is different to the Original Make it or Break It storyline. The Story of what would of happened IF Payson Keeler didn't break/fracture her back
1. Nationals

Going for Gold

Synopsis:

This story is different to the Make it or Break It story line from Nationals onwards.

This story will have a different view and will be twisted from the Original Make it or Break it Story Line.

Chapter 1: Nationals

The girls of The Rock were on the bus and on their way to Nationals at Boston. Payson could hardly contain her joy, her main goals were to win and kick Kelly Parker's ass..Again.

Kaylie and Lauren had somewhat a difficult trip to Boston, not saying a single word to each other due to Lauren sleeping with Kaylie's boyfriend, Carter Andersen. The girls were separated for the whole trip to Boston, seeing that normally that they would be doing enough talking for everyone on the bus.

It had been a long drive for everyone on the bus from Boulder, but they had finally made it to Boston, their road to Olympic Gold. Payson was the first one off the bus, firstly because she couldn't stand being on the bus anymore and needed fresh air, and because she could finally kick Kelly Parker's ass again and be National Champion. As soon as everyone from The Rock was off the bus Sasha, their coach had started assigning everybody their Roomies. Kaylie and Lauren had gotten each other, which was a problem until they both objected and Kaylie went with Payson, and Lauren went with Emily and the issue was resolved.

Payson was silent for the whole night, being in her focus mood and visualizing and perfecting her routines over and over in her head up until 9pm when she said she was going to bed so she would be all ready for tomorrow. Kaylie, had also decided to go to bed at 9pm because she planned on coming second and Nationals.

...

The Next Day

It was 6am and everybody was up and ready. Everyone was in their Rocky Mountain Training Center Leotards and Tracksuits, and had all of their make-up on. They had made their way down to the Hotel Buffet, and had a healthy and nutritious breakfast. Payson was as ready as she could of ever been and Emily had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach! Lauren couldn't wait to show off her beam routine, and Kaylie was calm and cool on the exterior but on the inside she was panicking!

Payson marched into the Pyramid more confident then ever with Kaylie, Lauren, Emily and Sasha marching behind her. The Opening Ceremony then kicked off, which by Payson had went forever and she was dying to get out and let the competition begin, while everybody else had enjoyed the Opening Ceremony and thought that it was beautiful.

The Competition had now kicked off and everyone was more ready then ever to compete. For The Rock, Payson was ranked #1 on every Apparatus with Kaylie and Lauren neck-a-neck behind her, and Emily was usually ranked 4th of the Elite Gymnasts at The Rock.

Payson was up on floor first and performed her routine flawlessly. Kelly Parker was up next on floor and landed a terrible Double pike and stepped outside of the Boundary. Everything went well for the girls at The Rock on their first day of competition and were so far all in the National Team with:

Payson Keeler

Kaylie Cruz

Andrea Conway

Lauren Tanner

Emily Kmetko

Kelly Parker

Annabelle Holmes

Becky Duncan

Nicole Ranger

Vivian Lee

Hayley Smith

Amy Knowles

Everything was going well for the girls at the Rock until the next day.

A/N Next installment should be added later tonight, Please Review! Authors love review and I won't post installment until I get at least 3 Reviews!

Bunny101 x


	2. One Step Closer

A/N I never said that this story was the exact storyline of make it or break it, it is also just day 1 of the competition. I also don't want fowl language in my reviews, and as I said this is my story and I am twisting some of it so it isn't the exact story line (for the person who previously reviewed)

Chapter 2: Day 2 of Nationals, 1 Step Closer!

Kelly Parker was just on beam, and so far it was perfection! It had all the grace that any routine could ever have. Payson watched with an astounding look on her face, she had no idea how to feel right now but to make her beam routine perfect. Kelly Parker scored a 16.8, moving her to 4th position, but she still had a lot of catching up to do.

Payson walked over to the beam, looking calm but confident but inside she was as nervous as hell! Payson Keeler climbed up onto the beam and began her routine, making sure every little movement was perfect, she performed her layout-layout with no flaws at all and made her beam routine look easy. It was now time for the dismount, her triple twist had to be flawless so she could maintain her lead and blow the judges, and Kelly Parker away. Payson ran, did her round-off, and performed her triple twist, landing it with no wobbles or any movement whatsoever, she landed it just perfectly. The judges began scribbling down their scores for Payson Keeler on their papers and wrote it into the computer to be shown to the crowd. Payson waited with an anxious look on her face and after 10 seconds the score came up as a 16.9! Payson was in shock, because of the extremely high score, and after that new instantly she would be the National champion. Kelly Parker's jaw had dropped, and just stormed off!

Marty Walsh, Kelly's coach ran after her and by the looks of it gave her a pep talk, and by the looks of it, it hadn't worked. Kelly Parker was so angry! All of The Rock Gymnasts cracked up laughing, and Lauren took a picture of Kelly Parker's face! Her plan was to put it on face book!

The day had passed very quickly and before anyone knew it, they were on to the last apparatus. Floor. Payson had maintained her lead, and she was secure at the top, nobody could beat her now. Kaylie was behind Payson in 2nd Place, with Kelly Parker making it to 3rd Place, meaning that it was going to be a fight for the both of them to get 2nd Place. Lauren stayed and 5th place, and Emily was back in 9th, taking a fall on the uneven bars just before, they were going to have to perform the routines of their life!

Kaylie Cruz was up first, showing her Artistic Gymnastics side, but releasing the Power Gymnast inside of her. She had performed an excellent routine and was awarded with a 16.2. Kelly Parker was next making her floor look very easy, making anybody who was nowhere near flexible be able to do that routine. The Judges rewarded her with a 16.5, a fairly good score which secured her second place on the National Team.

Payson was up next and had performed her routine with perfection, and it was flawless. Payson was awarded with a 17.0 for her Floor Routine, which was the highest score of the whole competition. Payson was the National Champion of Gymnastics in America. Lauren did her routine well, but it didn't push her that extra bit forward and finished in 5th Place. Emily was the last person on floor and she had to make it spectacular. She fulfilled that expectation and was then lifted to 7th Place. Nationals were now over and it was time for the closing ceremony. Ellen Beals presented the team jackets too the girl who had made it onto the national team, who were:

Payson Keeler

Kelly Parker

Kaylie Cruz

Andrea Conway

Lauren Tanner

Hayley Smith

Emily Kmetko

Vivian Lee

Jasmine Hart

Lisa Caroll

Nina Toping

Carmelina Yuen

Payson's dream was now fulfilled and was now the National Champion, but things were worse to come for all of the girls at The Rock.

A/N That's the end of chapter 2, please review and as I said above please no swearing or fowl language in the reviews!

Thanks Bunny101 x


End file.
